1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in nasal protectors for the protection of the mucous membranes of the nasal passages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art teaches the use of numerous nasal protective devices, but does not teach the use of a device that closes off the nasal passages for the purpose of creating in the nose nasal passage a condition substantially equivalent to inflammation, the natural defensive reaction to irritation.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,317,236 is typical of the prior art wherein a nose clip closes the nasal passages but under conditions that will not develop the natural defensive reaction of inflammation.